Just One of Those Days
by Rosie Pevensie
Summary: Emma has a really bad day. Who will be there to comfort her, I wonder? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first Heroes story so be nice :) I love this show, I really hope it doesn't get cancelled, this series has been amazing and I really don't want it to end!!

Emma is a great character and I love her to bits, she's really believable and interesting :) I especially love her with Peter, they may be my favourite couple ever, I really hope they do actually get together :D Peter is the most amazing character ever, sometimes I find it hard to believe that he isn't actually real lol :L

Anyway, this was just an idea I had and I can't sleep (too much Pemma) so I thought I'd get it out of my head. Enjoy :) xxx

* * *

Emma loved her job. It was the most fulfilling, rewarding job in the whole world. However, it was also one of the most difficult, and she found that some days, she could do nothing but come home and have a good cry. Fortunately, these days were rare but when they did come along, they were very unsettling. Unfortunately, today was one of those days.

A few months ago Emma started up her residency again, and she loved it. Ever since the incident with Megan, she had been thinking about becoming a paediatrician, so recently she had been spending a lot of time in the paediatric ward. During her time there she met another little girl named Georgia. Georgia had been diagnosed with Leukaemia almost a year ago. Emma had bonded with her and her family almost instantly, she knew it was bad practise to become emotionally involved but she couldn't help it, she was a caring person and the little girl was enchanting, unfortunately that hadn't been enough to save her. Emma arrived at work that morning to find that Georgia had died in the night.

Emma had been wondering around more or less in a daze all day. A few hours after lunch, she could take no more and went to see her mother, who of course had ordered her to go home and rest straight away. She had to admit that part of her enjoyed being told what to do since she was slightly lost at the moment and the stronger, more independent part of her needed time alone to think, so she took her mothers advice and went home early claiming that she didn't feel well. She had the day from hell and as she finally walked home through the crowded streets of New York City, she was trying to hold back her tears.

Emma had quickly established a routine for these bad days. She would come home, take off her coat and shoes, put her bag away and fully clothed, climb into bed and hide under the covers for a good hour or two whilst she cried over all the bad things that had happened that day and try to think of things that would cheer her up. Then she would get up and try to go about the rest of her evening as normal.

Emma was relieved when she finally reached her apartment and began to hunt in her bag for the keys. Her faithful cat wound his way around her legs as she closed the door to her apartment, but he would have to wait until later, she had been caring for people all day and she could thing of nothing else but her own needs at that moment. She discarded her shoes, jacket and bag and headed straight for her bedroom.

Once she was safely tucked under the soft covers of her bed, hidden away where no one could see her, she let the tears flow. She cried for Georgia, for her family, but the other problem was that once Emma got going, she would cry for everyone, for all the patients who had been lost under her watch. If she was being honest with herself, it wasn't that many, but it was enough to make her believe that she wasn't good enough.

Emma felt her cat jump up onto the bed with her, perhaps wanting to offer his comfort, or perhaps still trying to make her realise that he was hungry. She ignored him and continued crying. This time she cried for herself. Everyone was allowed to be selfish once in a while, herself included. Emma didn't have an easy life. For one thing, her disability was a daily hassle. She had learned to live with it but not a day went by where it didn't cause her some kind of problem, no matter how small it may be.

Also, the past few months hadn't been easy, what with discovering that she had an ability, then discovering that there were other people with abilities who could fly and teleport and read minds and all sorts of crazy stuff. If she hadn't had Peter to help her through all of that she would have been completely lost.

_Peter_. He never failed to bring a smile to her face, even when she was just thinking his name. They had been dating for almost six months now, and Emma could honestly say that they had been that happiest few months of her life. She felt that from the moment they became friends, he understood her better than anyone, possibly except her mother, ever had. He was what she needed, someone who hadn't immediately judged her by her disability, who saw past that, saw who she really was and helped her in her time of need. He saved her life, literally.

Emma suddenly felt her cat jump down from the bed, perhaps he had given up trying to get her attention. The sudden movement caused her to lose her train of thought. She went back to thinking about the horrible events of the day and the tears began to flow again. Suddenly, a hand on her arm made her jump and her eyes flew open…

Earlier that day…

Peter's lunch break had just started and he decided to go and visit a certain special former file clerk. He couldn't believe it had been almost six months already. He hadn't been this happy in a long time, in fact he couldn't remember ever being this happy. He knew that if Nathan could see him now he would tell him to wipe that goofy smile off his face, but he couldn't help it, Emma did that to him.

_Nathan._ That wound was still tender. For a long time Nathan was his best friend and the only person he could trust. Losing him had been one of the hardest things that Peter had ever had to deal with. At one point he wondered if he would ever get over it. That was just one thing that he would be eternally grateful to Emma for. She was there for him through all of it. Even now when he would still have nightmares about Nathan and wake up in a cold sweat, she would be there to hold him in the darkness and whisper comforting words in his ear that would lull him back to sleep. He didn't know what he would have done without her. She truly was his best friend.

Peter was woken from his pondering when he reached the paediatric ward. He approached the desk but before he could say anything. Lindsay the receptionist spotted him,

"You just missed her, she's headed down to the cafeteria," she informed him with a smile. Obviously this was a regular occurrence and Peter had become far too predictable, but he found he didn't care.

"Thanks, Lindsay." He gave her a wave and hurried down to the cafeteria.

As Peter arrived at the cafeteria, he immediately spotted Emma sitting alone at a table by the window with an unopened sandwich and a cup of tea in front of her. He could tell that something was wrong. She was sat forwards with her head in her hands, staring out of the window completely lost in her thoughts and she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Peter felt the strong urge to go over to her and wrap his arms around her and help take away her sadness, but unfortunately that wasn't meant to be. His pager went off just as he started to make his way over to her, and it looked important. He looked over at Emma in desperation, hating himself for even considering leaving her alone in this state, but this time his head ruled over his heart and he sprinted off to take the call. He would just have to make it up to her later, he thought to himself as he climbed into the ambulance and sped away from the hospital.

A few hours later and Peter was finally back from his call. A major car crash involving four cars and a truck had kept them all occupied for a while. Peter hadn't even had chance to think about Emma until now. He ran up to the paediatric ward but before he could get there he ran into someone as he turned a corner and almost knocked them to the ground, He looked up to see that it was Dr Coolidge.

"I'm so sorry Dr Coolidge, are you ok?" Peter asked, still slightly hesitant about his girlfriend's mother.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, Peter but you really should be more careful," she warned him with a stern look, "actually, you're just the person I wanted to see."

"I am?" Peter was slightly stunned and curious, "about what?"

"About Emma." Dr Coolidge led them into her office where she sat on her desk, Peter followed her with a frown.

"What about Emma? Is she alright? I saw her at lunch and I knew something was wrong but I got an important call, but I feel terrible now! Where is she? Should I –" Peter was cut off by the older woman raising her hand to silence him.

"Calm down Peter she's not hurt, well not physically at least," Peter looked confused and still concerned, "I spoke to her a few hours ago and sent her home. I think you should drop in and check on her. I'm sure she'll explain everything but I think she needs you right now." The look on her face was sad but calm which enabled Peter to relax a bit, since he was sure that if Emma was in any danger, her mother would be slightly more frantic.

"Ok, I'll head over there now. Thanks, Dr Coolidge." Peter gave her a curt nod and a polite smile and sped off to the locker room to get his stuff.

* * *

I'm not sure about it, I think it might be a bit too angsty and I don't think I got them in character enough. Let me know what you think, I have the next chapter ready but I'm not gonna post until I have at least one review telling me I'm not way off here :) Thanks xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the great reviews :) Ok here's the second chapter, let me know what you think :) Enjoy x x x

* * *

Half an hour later, Peter found himself outside Emma's apartment. He rang the doorbell and waited. She didn't come to the door. He rang again. Nothing. Perhaps she was in the bathroom or doing something else that meant she couldn't see the light signalling that someone was at the door. Finally he resolved to use the key that Emma had given him a few weeks ago. It made sense and certainly came in handy in situations like these, which had occurred before. He practically lived with her now anyway, but he didn't like to use the key if she didn't know he was coming over, even though she obviously loved having him there, he didn't want to impose.

When he got the door open the first thing he saw was Emma's cat slinking up to him and winding himself around his legs. He looked hungry. Why hadn't Emma fed him yet? Peter reached down to stroke the cat promising to get him some food as soon as he'd found Emma. As he shut the door he heard a noise coming from the bedroom, it sounded like someone crying.

"Emma?" Peter knew it was pointless to call out to her, but it helped to calm his nerves, He made his way to the bedroom door which was already open a fraction, so he pushed it the rest of the way and peered inside.

There was a small lump under the duvet and a few curls of blonde hair sticking out from underneath it. Looks like I found her, Peter thought to himself, then Emma let out a muffled cry and a sniffle, and Peter realised she was crying. Without a second thought, he crossed the room to stand by the bed and tried to think of a way to get her attention without startling her, since she was under the covers and couldn't see her. Eventually he reasoned that he would just have to be as gentle as possible so he placed his hand slowly on her arm.

Despite his gentleness, Emma still jumped, obviously not expecting another person to be in her apartment, and the covers flew off her head revealing her tear stained face and messy hair. She visibly calmed down when she realised who it was and managed a weak smile. Peter smiled back and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. They looked at each other for a moment and then Peter opened his arms to her so she shuffled closer to him and gladly accepted his embrace.

As Peter held her she began to cry softly again. He knew there was nothing he could say to her at the moment so he just held her and let her cry, rubbing circles on her lower back, stroking her hair and kissing her face to let her know that he was there for her. His heart swelled with sadness and love for her. He didn't know what was wrong but he felt an uncontrollable need to protect her from whatever was causing her so much sadness. As he held her closer and kissed her forehead, he couldn't help but feel like he had let her down.

Emma was shocked to see Peter in her room, she hadn't been expecting him. She had been avoiding him at work, knowing that if she saw him she knew that the weaker part of her would break and want to run to him and have him hold her whilst she cried and told him everything. However, the stronger part of her had made her avoid him and wait to cry until she was safely at home under her duvet where no one could see her. Lately she was scared that she was beginning to rely on Peter too much, but right now she didn't care. She just needed him.

As they sat there on her bed, he held her and comforted her with so much love and tenderness that it made her want to cry even more, she realised that perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing if she began to rely on him. Perhaps he could be the constant in her life, and perhaps she could be his. Neither of them had had easy or normal lives, and now they were ready for it all to slow down and become easier. They both needed and wanted the same thing; each other.

Finally Emma felt that she could cry no more. She removed an arm from around Peter's waist to wipe her tears away, and she finally looked up at him. He looked down at her with concern on his face as he brushed away a few stray tears from her cheek with his thumb, and once again she managed a smile to let him know how grateful she was that he was here and that she would be ok.

Peter was relieved to hear her stop crying, and even more relieved when she gave him a smile. He knew she was expressing gratitude, they had become adept at reading each others faces, Emma was good at it anyway because she had to be, and her face was so expressive that Peter found it hard to not know what she was thinking, or perhaps that was just him. Her smile faltered as she looked away and he frowned. Peter would do anything to make her smile, it was so beautiful to see that much joy on her face, but he feared that he would have to wait a while longer.

Peter reluctantly released Emma and bent down to take his shoes off. Once he had removed his jacket as well, he settled down on the bed with his head on the pillow so he was now lying parallel to how she was sat. He put his arms around her again and pulled her back down into the pillows. At the same time me rolled over on his side so that they were face to face and they could communicate easier.

"Tell me what's wrong," Peter requested softly as he gazed into her pretty hazel eyes that were sparkling with tears. Emma proceeded to tell him what had happened, unable to control the last few tears that rolled down her cheeks only to be brushed away by Peter's gentle touch, as she relived the events of the day. There was a brief silence once she had finished when Peter took everything in and gazed at her with apologetic eyes.

"Emma, I'm so sorry, I – " Peter was cut of by Emma's sweet laughter as she shook her head.

"Peter, I'm the one that messed up and _you're_ saying sorry?"

"This wasn't your fault you know. You didn't mess up, you did everything you could and Georgia and her family all knew that and they loved you for it. I know how close you were to them, but you just can't save everyone, no matter how hard you try. You told me that remember, but I didn't believe you so I had to find it out for myself the hard way," he finished with a slight smile on his face which Emma returned.

"I know you're right, but it just feels so awful to lose someone you've been taking care of for so long."

"I know how that feels, but you're an amazing doctor, Emma. Don't let this stand in the way of you doing something you love. You have to pick yourself up and move on. Think of all the other little girls like Georgia that you _can_ save." Emma sat up and drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Yeah, I know. But it's always going to be like this, I'm always going to get emotionally involved and it's only going to end in tears." Peter sat up next to her so she could see his face.

"But that's what makes you such an amazing doctor, you really care about your patients. It's just who you are, Emma, and I love you for that." Emma smiled at his comment and leaned forward to press her lips to his. She pulled away and gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Peter."

"You're welcome," he smiled back and the two just sat there smiling at each other, lost in the moment, "So are you going to be ok now?"

"I think so." Emma replied with a sigh, releasing her legs and leaning back onto her elbows.

"Good." Peter grinned and took advantage of her position by leaning down to trap her in a kiss. One hand wound itself into her hair whilst the other travelled down to caress her waist. Emma encircled her arms around him and smiled against Peter's lips as he deepened the kiss.

Just as things were getting interesting, Emma's cat once again made a bid for attention by jumping onto the bed. Emma pulled away, much to Peter's disappointment. She quickly slipped from his arms before he could do anything about it and made her way to the kitchen to feed her cat, glancing behind her to see him watching her leaving.

"Just for the record, I love you too." She gave him a cheeky smile as she left the room. Peter's eyes followed her as she left, leaving him sat on the bed with that goofy smile on his face again.

* * *

Reviews make my day :) Let me know if you think I should do one more chapter about what happens for the rest of the night, or if it's good as it is :) I'm planning a Pemma multific so any ideas would be appreciated :) Hope you liked it x x x


End file.
